


Some

by kyunim2804



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunim2804/pseuds/kyunim2804
Summary: Caught in 'some' relationship, Woohyun just had enough as Sunggyu played him around.Sunggyu, wanted more, came out with a stupid plan and requited Myungsoo.Myungsoo just wanted the meat.Sungyeol, an unwilling victim to jealousy.Hoya just want to cuddle with Dongwoo.Dongwoo only had one line here.Sungjong wished he was anywhere else but there.





	Some

Woohyun was angry. Everyone could see that from the way he was keeping silence the entire ride to Busan for a music show. He was pretty excited about the ride, long ride meant more time to cuddle with Sunggyu. But no… that idiot had pushed him into the van while he rode another, with Myungsoo at that. Talking about jealousy, Sungyeol was worst. Everytime the vans pulled next to each other, he tried to peek into the other van and grumbled when he couldn’t see anything. Hoya had decided that trying to understand these two were a waste of time so he spent the time sleeping on Dongwoo’s legs. Some relationships were just too troublesome.

When they arrived, both Sungyeol and Woohyun were seething with anger and almost ready to kill anyone. It did not help that Sunggyu and Myungsoo were practically attached to each other as they walked into the venue, whispering into each other ears, laughing too loudly and practically all over each other.

“Woohyunie… my Woohyunie…” Sunggyu called from the changing room and beckoned him over. Woohyun, being himself, practically ran there despite the anger earlier just to face Sunggyu’s back.

“I couldn’t reach the zip.” Woohyun almost shouted at him but the tiny changing room meant that he couldn’t move without touching Sunggyu and Sunggyu was making a mission of touching Woohyun everywhere. Woohyun made sure that his hand brushed Sunggyu’s back slowly as he zipped the shirt, smiling as Sunggyu trembled under his hand.

“My Woohyunie..” Sunggyu turned around and pinned Woohyun on the wall, his hands on both sides of Woohyun.

“Hyung…”

“Woohyunie…” Sunggyu’s lips lightly brushed Woohyun’s ear as he whispered his name. Woohyun closed his eyes to savour the moment but when he opened his eyes, he was alone in the changing room.

“Kim Sunggyu!” Woohyun stalked out of the room in renewed anger. Sunggyu was widely known for his mix signal, he acted like a boyfriend one day, the next day, a total stranger, sometimes a best friend, sometimes like Woohyun had killed his entire family. Not once did Woohyun thought that the guy had split personalities.

“Myungsoo ah… My Myungsoo so cute. How should I reward you for being cute?” Sunggyu ignored the glare that Sungyeol was giving him and kept trying to unbutton Myungsoo’s shirt while Myungsoo just ignored both of them and continued listening to music. Sunggyu had asked for his help and he had agreed but that doesn’t mean he had to play along, he would just let Sunggyu plays on his own.

Dongwoo and Hoya just stared at them. They had smelled trouble since Sunggyu dragged Myungsoo to his van but they never thought how far those idiots would go. Sungjong meanwhile just hoped to be spared from their game this time.

“Hyung, can you stop touching him?!” Everyone looked at Woohyun when he finally slapped Sunggyu’s hand away from Myungsoo.

“Why?”

“I don’t like it.” Woohyun was trembling.

“Why?”

“…” When Woohyun didn’t answer, Sunggyu resumed his playing. At this rate, Myungsoo will be fully naked in no time.

“Cause I love you!” Sunggyu stopped and looked at Woohyun before breaking into a smile.

“Finally… Sunggyu hyung was beginning to annoy me.” Myungsoo stood up and buttoned his shirt back while Woohyun looked at both of them with confusion.

“What? Why?”

“Hyung asked me to help make you jealous.” Myungsoo said nonchalantly. Woohyun turned to look at Sunggyu next.

“I want to hear you say ‘I love you’.” He was rubbing his neck and looking elsewhere.

“But I always say that. You are the one who kept giving me mixed signals.”

“You say that to our fans, our members, your parents, Jungyeop hyung, Kibum… even the aunties at the restaurant.” Sunggyu was pouting as he said that and Woohyun remembered. Sunggyu would change into someone else everytime he said ‘I love you’ to someone else but he never noticed. It was normal to him but apparently Sunggyu didn’t like it.

“I don’t know where I stand with you. So…”

“Stupid hyung. Don’t you know I love you.” Apparently, the ‘some’ relationship that he hated was his fault. Sunggyu just being Sunggyu, trying to work his way around him.

“Hyung, remember to buy me meat.” Myungsoo said, demanding his payment. Sunggyu only able to give him thumb up when Woohyun locked their lips together.

“Woohyun hyung should hold out a little. Sunggyu hyung could have taken all your clothes off.” Sungyeol mumbled but Myungsoo heard him.

“Sungyeolie, if you want to see me naked, you just need to ask.” Myungsoo said without looking at him, causing Sungyeol to blush.

“Is this count as happy ending?” Dongwoo asked as Hoya pulled him into a hug.

“Certainly.”

“I want a separate waiting room.” Sungjong said earnestly as he watched the six idiots in love.


End file.
